zombiesatemyfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outbreak
Outbreak is an event that occurred from 25, August 2013 to 1, September 2013. The goal was to clear Festerville Hospital from six "Sick" Zombies and clear out the hospital of zombies. The event also consisted of a competition to collect the most green skulls dropped by zombies and win prizes. Outbreak takes place at 10 Demamp Street and Festerville Hospital. 'People in this Episode' *Red *Violet *Dr. Dexter *Teeter *Blitz Von Crank *Survivor Merchant 'Episode Progression' None 'Goals' This is based on a clean run throughout of the event. Individual progress will vary. Surviving is onto the player, as well as the choice of skill points. Use health items, energy packs, ammo, etc, if needed or desired. 1st Floor Location: Hospital Level 1 *Kill 10 zombies on the first floor 0/10 **Reward: 55 50 One More Location: East Wing 5, Level 1 Hospital room *Kill the "sick" zombie on the first floor 0/1 **Reward: 55 50 Boss: Level 9 "Sick" Zombie *HP: 1440 *3-6dmg Crit 9-10dmg 2nd Floor open Location: Hospital Lobby *Speak to Violet to gain access to the second floor 0/1 **Reward: 30 25 Reach the second Location: Hospital Level 2 *Reach the second floor in 4 hours to receive an energy drink and a health pack **Reward: Health pack, Energy Drink, 3 Pistol ammo 2nd Floor Location: Hospital Level 2 *Kill 20 zombies on the first floor 0/20 **Reward: 55 50 Plus One Location: East Wing 9, Level 2 Washroom *Kill the "sick" zombie on the second floor 0/1 **Reward: 55 50 Boss: Level 13 "Sick" Zombie *HP: 2130 *3-6dmg Crit 9-12dmg 3rd Floor open Location: Hospital Level 3 *Speak to Dr. Dexter to gain access to the third floor 0/1 **Reward: 30 25 Reach the 3rd Location: Hospital Level 3 *Reach the second floor in 8 hours to receive an energy drink and a health pack **Reward: Health pack, Energy Drink, 3 Pistol ammo 3rd Floor Location: Hospital Level 3 *Kill 16 zombies on the first floor 0/16 **Reward: 55 50 Another! Location: East Wing 12 *Kill the "sick" zombie on the third floor 0/1 **Reward: 55 50 Boss: Level 17 "Sick" Zombie *HP: 4000 *3-6dmg Crit 15-21dmg 4th Floor open Location: Hospital Level 4 *Speak to Teeter to gain access to the fourth floor 0/1 **Reward: 30 25 Reach the 4th Location: Hospital Level 4 *Reach the second floor in 5.5 hours to receive an energy drink and a health pack **Reward: Health pack, Energy Drink, 3 Pistol ammo 4th Floor Location: Hospital Level 4 *Kill 22 zombies on the first floor 0/22 **Reward: 55 50 Found Him Location: East Wing 16, Level 4 Washroom *Kill the "sick" zombie on the fourth floor 0/1 **Reward: 55 50 Boss: Level 20 "Sick" Zombie *HP: 6000 *3-6dmg Crit 17-21dmg 5th Floor open Location: Hospital Level 5 *Speak to Blitz to gain access to the fifth floor 0/1 **Reward: 30 25 Reach the 5th Location: Hospital Level 5 *Reach the second floor in 6.5 hours to receive an energy drink and a health pack **Reward: Health pack, Energy Drink, 3 Pistol ammo 5th Floor Location: Hospital Level 5 *Kill 17 zombies on the first floor 0/17 **Reward: 55 50 Nearing the End Location: East Wing 18, Level 5 Washroom *Kill the "sick" zombie on the fifth floor 0/1 **Reward: 55 50 Boss: Level 20 "Sick" Zombie *HP: 7000 *3-6dmg Crit 17-23dmg Rooftop open Location: Hospital Rooftop *Speak to Blitz to gain access to the rooftop 0/1 **Reward: 30 25 On Top Location: Hospital Level 5 *Kill the "sick" zombie on the rooftop **Reward: 55 50 Boss: Level 20 "Sick" Zombie *HP: 8000 *3-6dmg Crit 17-29dmg 'Zombie Chart' The zombies in the event differ from the normal ones in the main storyline. 'Green Skull Rewards' Category:Events